Restoration Project bug reports
Bug Reports Unfortunately, killap is MIA. For the time being, please submit new bugs to Github. Locations The Abbey * (XP, 2.3.3, GoG, can be checked in the mapper) The two deathclaws don't use the same script, one uses the appropriate one, one use the random encounter one, that's one thing. The other is that their high Perception makes them start combat from a screen away if you just turn a rather far away corner wich is quite unnecessary and probably unintended. I've fixed this on my end by making them both use the same script (abdeathc.int) and eddited line 81 to include and (tile_distance_objs(self_obj,dude_obj) <= 6), which is quite enough in the enclosed space since they move around anyway. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In one of the buildings (SW corner of the map) there is a "usable" desk. You can use it for no effect. Screenshot n' savegame * Win10/RP Mod 2.33 installer/CD GER. Talking to the head-monk with the book having been forgotten in the Abbey's Basement cancels the option to get access to the Abbey's computers. I did get less XP (50 instead 200) and less karma (3 instead 5), but according to the text should still be granted access. It's just that Paul's dialogue option doesn't trigger, he still reacts as if the beast is still alive. Retrieving the book afterwards and initiating dialogue with the head-monk again doesn't clear this up. savegame It is also a problem that the Abbey Deathclaw can flee onto the northern exit grid, once it has crippled limbs, and it's difficult to get it out of there. This may cause a problem especially for melee characters who can't get to it and may be prevented from killing it off. savegame (this save is in combat) Arroyo * 2.3.3 Mynoc is equipped with a common spear instead of a sharpened one. Broken Hills * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Player spoke to Francis and enabled the "arm-wrestle"-quest in the Pipboy. But player didn't wrestle Francis yet. Later, player did the "missing people"-quest and talked Francis into leaving the town. Now, with Francis gone, there is no way to end the "arm-wrestle"-quest, which is still active in the Pipboy. It should be crossed out by now, since there is no way to finish the quest now. This might be a vanilla issue. Savegame * (Still 1.02 GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Liz being considered a "good" critter whilst also being an anti-mutant conspiracist violates common sense. In addition, it is very unrealistic to even be talking about not touching her wares or entering her basement when she is also knocked out...well, she is knocked out, right? What if she was faking it? -- 11:17, July 29, 2014 (UTC) - PS: I am not gonna bother putting up a savegame, as I already am in Broken Hills after having Liz somehow catch me shoplifting at night. There should be some dialogue coming from her when running out of the room to confront the robbery, whilst accordingly doing so should her door be locked. * (Same as above, RP version 2.3.3 installer) If caught stealing from the Professor's scorpion, the scorpion speaks floats used by the Melee skill trainer in Klamath. SavegameAlso, if the professor dies, there are still floating text over his body, reacting from the player's clicking on the scorpion.(Both problems are in the hcscorp script. The scorpion should obviously not be able to talk, but got generic "caught stealing" floats thanks to the macro that was used. I would just go with the "hiss!" line in his script. As for the professor talking when dead, could just reuse map_var 19 and set it to 2 when he dies, and then have the scorpion use lines that ignores the professor. If map_var 19 is used, a small change in map_enter_procedure in hcscorp is needed, from checking if the map_var is "0" to if it's "0 or 2". -Darek) Den * Entire city area is loading as black screen. Nothing can be done. (Wine running on Mac OS El Capitan, Fallout 2 GOG, RP 2.3.3, Hi Res Patch 4.1.8) (other locations work without issues)!!!NEW!!! Wine-Mac OS X 10.7.5, Fallout 2 GOG, RP 2.3.3, Hi Res patch 4.1.8., faced the same problem, tried to move map-files (DENBUS1.edg//denbus1.map//DENBUS2.edg//denbus2.map//DENRES1.edg//DENRES1.gam//DENRES1.MAP) from folder ../Fallout2/Data/Maps to folder ../Fallout2/Data. Just moved those map files there and it worked, i don't know why, but Den is loading ok now.!!!UPDATE!!! 'Do not move denres1.* files, because you won't be able to finish church mission. * (WinXP, Fallout 2 GOG version, Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Derek is now inactive Den citizen. Although the book quest is doable without him, I liked him being in 1.2 '(Derek can only be talked to during daytime while the book quest is active, this hasn't been changed -Darek), I would like Metzger having money in his inventory after Vic is bought back. Quest with Beckys still technically functions but is not present in pipboy. Neither open nor completed. (Tomas) (Savegame sent by e-mail) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Minor issue: In the Den Residential, there is a drug dealer in the eastern area of the map. His bodyguard (on the left with blue jeans) is also labeled as a drug dealer (Screenshot). He shouldn't be labeled "drug dealer", but rather as "guard" or something. He simply says "I'm only here for protection, talk to the dealer." Savegame (Oops, that's an omission on my part. The text is there but it wasn't being used. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player helped Mom open up her orphanage. After some days, when the orphanage is up and running, the player visits Bobby and tells him that he can live there. Bobby is excited and... just stands there. (Screenshot) Maybe (if possible), the game could take into account, that the orphanage is already open and Bobby could run across the street and enter the building? As it is now, it feels not very convincing. Savegame (Ah, you talked to him once it was already setup, not after telling Mom but before they finished renovating. Well, in any event there isn't a bug here because Bobby says that he needs to pack his things before going. Maybe you missed this line? I've tweaked it so that he always says this before any of his other pre-move floats. Tweaked in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In Becky's basement, there is a Bookshelf which you can search. Everything works okay so far. Here's the issue: If you search (hand icon) the bookshelf at it SE corner (see screenshot) the character goes into "crouch & pick up"-animation and you get a message about being at your max. carry weight. There is no item there, but it seems like the character tries to pick up something. I hope, you know, what I'm talking about?! Savegame That stuff happens in Fallout 1 as well, and I've personally tried making it so that the right part of a shelf cannot be interacted with to avoid this bug. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 03:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) (Yeah, Breakin'Benny is right, this is a scenery issue that exists in the game. I've tweaked the map to address this. I know there are other instances of this, so let me know. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * There is DCBLKJCK script for Blackjack in Den's casino in vanilla Fallout 2 (working, but never used). * (Windows XP SP3, RP 2.3.3) As a dumb character, you get a 'non-stupid' dialogue tree when talking to Joshua from BOS. * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - In Metzger's bedroom, there is a bug with the 40x cal.12 ammo stack we found in his office. When you pick them up one by one, the first stack is an invisible cal.12 "0x". It shows "zero". And the 40x ammunition are still in his office. After collecting everything, the stack of "0x cal.12" disappears. Look at screenshots and savegame : http://i64.tinypic.com/nfny47.jpg Screen 1 , http://i64.tinypic.com/1zfnbd5.jpg Screen 2 , Screen 3 , Savegame. * DcBilly.int: Node006, line 545: 530);. I'm pretty sure this should refer to {540} not 530 (i.e. this is “a second chance” after the character improved the sex-rating, see Node994 which checks for rating, gender & CH separately). In this regard it should also be noted that the difference between “CH 6 or more” and a “sex-rating of 5 or more” is miniscule (i.e. CH6 is a rating of 3, add to it EN4 (whih is +1) & AG 8 and it's a rating of 5). And that it may make sense to adjust the requirements to “CH 6+” and a “rating of 7 or more”. See timed_event_p_proc, line 463 (floater response after the first time) & Node994, 655 (requirement for another time), both check for 5 or more and may switch to 7 or more. This would not only play out the rejection scenario more often (which is funny) but would also be a neat eco fix (as repeating requires a rating of 7 which is more of a commitment). * McKarl.int, Node045 is missing: 2) * random(1, 3) * (60 * 10));. Add it after line 1110: LVar0:= 0;. Note: normally the randomizer seems to be between 4 to 8 (not 1 to 3) but this is a quick one and 5 to 15 minutes in average (aka with EN5) may be more fitting. Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot-through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig *(RP 2.3.3) -Playing as a dumb character and having K-9 in my party, when I talk to him, I only get some generic answers instead of options to leave him behind etc. This is quite an issue in Enclave since you can't enter lower floors with him without being attacked. The only workaround is to kill K-9. Savegame -Ewil *(Tech info: Windows 7 x64 bit, Fallout 2 v. 1.02.31, US English, FRP version 2.3.3, Windows, Steam Installer) New EPA Companion Cat Jules seems to have a couple of bugs at Oil Rig: he can walk through locked blast doors which open only when you blow up the reactor, when he does it you get a game message something like "You can't find a way how to open this door". He also gets no damage from the electrified floor at Puzzle Room, even though every other "original" companion recieve appropriate damage. I didn't test it with other EPA companions though, might give it a try. - Bluetech (savegame please) *(Tech info: Windows 7 64-bit full installation. Fallout 2 English GOG version 1.02.31 RP 2.3.3 installer) After killing Frank Horrigan and exiting the oil rig through the door and down the stair, the game will play the cutscene of the ship leaving the oil rig, loop back, and play it again before kicking me back to the main menu screen. The slideshow for various endings does not play...HOWEVER, if I exit to the VERTIBIRD PAD the endings play. If I try to continue my game by exiting the VERTIBIRD PAD, I am treated to another cutscene of the ship, a quick look at my character standing down stairs and then to the main menu. I am unable to keep playing. Savegame(You are doing it wrong, the exit door is behind Frank Horrigan. What happens when you go to those other exits is that you die because the oil rig explodes with you still on it. I guess it could be clearer. That said, those are two bugs that should be fixed. Killap, could you add the following code last in the map update procedure of the encdoc script to fix exiting to the vertibird entrance? if (global_var(498) != 0) then begin Enclave_Countdown_Variable := game_time - global_var(498); if (Enclave_Countdown_Variable >= (10 * (60 * 10))) then begin metarule(13, 0); end end It won't affect the normal exit as far as I could see, as you then are sent to San Fran instead of the oil rig docks, but you could add an elevation check to be sure. The double explosion movies happen because "play_gmovie(11)" is not only in the encfite script but also in encdet. No need for the last one. -Darek) *(Windows 10, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) I've ordered all my followers to wait for me near the entrance of enclave oil-rig (the first map when you land to Enclave oil-rig) (and yes, I forgot there would be no chance to return to that map) thus they are 'dead' as I can't get to the oil-rig after completing the game. Maybe it would be better if they were brought to the San Fran entrance to Valdez just like the Chosen One if the player decides to continue playing after end-game? EPA * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Possibly nothing can be done about this, but holograms show on motion sensor. (Robots probably have some biological parts, so that's fine.) -Mirak (Yeah, it picks up any critter, even holograms. Could be fixed if they were added as scenery objects, but meh, this is minor. We'll just say they have some biological parts. -killap)I have a theory that these people in the holograms uploaded their consciousness to the computers, probably in case someone (like you, wonderful explorer!) were to discover the pre-War complex and possibly start it up again. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 17:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Gecko * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The "Access Tunnels"-map (The Brain's hideout) can not be accessed directly via the town map. Is this intentional? Screenshot (With rather strange places like "down the john" in Modoc that are accessible, I think, this map should be available, too. (You can try hitting a number key to go to different places, too. You can end up in spots that surprisingly have spawnpoints for entering 'from the worldmap'... I do personally find it troublesome having to go through the guards instead of right into Vault 8 as well, this quick feature was probably not yet finished since people could go to the Den Residential and even the Chop Shop in vanilla easily. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win7, Fallout 2 GER/Steam, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Skeeter ask me about giving him the super tool in exchange for the car part when I first talked to him, without makeing me that offer in the first place. --Modgamers (talk) 21:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - In Gecko, when yout meet Lenny for the first time, he holds 10mm ammo in his hand. And he's got the gun in his inventory. The 2 items are inverted. Please look at the screenshot : Lenny weapon bug. Hubologist Stash *(Win 7 SP1 64bit, F2 retail, RP 2.3.3) -The front metal door can be opened with just ONE dynamite, yet the description of the door says it requires several direct explosions to be blown. Also, when you try to lockpick the door, there is no message of failure or so.Savegame-Ewil *(Win 7 SP1 64bit, F2 retail, RP 2.3.3) -Both "sewer holes" actually have this description: "{14001}{}{It looks like an access hole for the sewer system.}", which is nonsense since there is no sewer.Savegame-Ewil Klamath * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The text when using the traps skill on the trap on Vic's door seems to be inconsistent with addressing the player. It's "you" vs. "player name". Screenshot (Vanilla bug. Good find. This actually affects 64 door scripts in the game, which probably equates to more than 64 doors having this problem. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When you talk to Maida Buckner for the first time you can immediately ask her about Sulik. Problem here is, that you can do so without ever having heard about/seen Sulik before. Maybe this issue could be tackled by just having two short lines before like: player: "Who's that guy over there?" - Maida: "He's called Sulik." - player: "Tell me about Sulik." As it is now, the player immediately gets to say "tell me about Sulik", which doesn't make sense. No Savegame, since it doesn't help explaining this?! (Would it help to just ask about "that guy"? Maida's dialogue could be reflected to responding towards him, like "Sulik?" and then yadda about him. -Breakin'Benny) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the canyon of Klamath there is some inconsistency going on: The body next to the wreck is identified as "person in strange type of armor". This makes sense, because the player character has probably never seen power armor before. However, the crashed Vertibird, it is identified as a "crashed Vertibird". These two issues right next to each other don't harmonize. Either, both the Vertibird and the power armor should be called by their real names, or the Vertibird could be called "strange vehicle" or something similar. Screenshot (You make a good point. Keeping mystery around the vehicle, since it's so early in the game, would be my personal choice. EDIT: It just occurred to me that once you come back here and know about these things, it would be odd for it to still say "strange mechanical machine". Same with the "strange armor" text. Having it change though is difficult because there is no way easy way to confirm the player actually knows what power armor is, and this is made even more difficult if we had to do this for the *first* time the player learns of them. Hmm, perhaps since the original devs clearly intended there to be mystery around what's all going on there, then we should change the vertibird description and call it a day. It's certainly intended for first time players and there is no reason to ever return to this spot anyway once you know what is going on. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When guarding the Brahmin with Torr, the Dunton's are standing there and watch the scene. After killing the first radscorpion, the player approaches them. They ask him if he wants to do a job for them. Player agrees. Duntons tell him to beat it. Savegame - Is this supposed to happen? Shouldn't they actually give the player a job or not mention it the first place? This seems wrong... (Heh, wow alright this has been reported probably a dozen times and I always shrug it off. I agree it feels wrong and I've seen this type of behavior in numerous RPGs. I always chuckle because I'm like, welp, that was an obvious skill/whatever check that I failed. It does feel sloppy and I'm going to finally address it. In addition, it looks like I had reversed the checks when I added the Cult of Personality perk to the Duntons long ago. Both addressed in unreleased update. -killap)'' * (RP 2.3.3 full, GOG, FreeBSD, Wine 1.7.28) It looks as though there's a transparent section of wall in Trapper Town. To reproduce, take the following save file and enter combat mode. One of the rats on the other side of the wall is red. I think the hole might be where the mattress scenery is, up against the wall, although I'm not sure. -merenbach * (Win7, Fallout 2 GER/Steam, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Refuel the still-Quest: I bartered Whiskey Bob to give me 65$ instead of the initial 50$, but just got the initial sum after completeing the quest. --Modgamers (talk) 09:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Mariposa Military Base *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another problem with "object-out-of-range"; there's a stack of boxes close to the elevator here in the dark corner that is out of reach because of the rocks in the way. Savegame --Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) On the first sublevel, there is another stack of boxes not reachable. '''(A savegame would be useful too) Screenshot Modoc * (WinXP, Fallout 2 GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer version) After selection of +1 PE perk, I was able to get the quest of bringing back Johny from ghost farm. The quest is not in pip boy and neither dog nor Johny himself are willing to acompany me although Johnys gun is in the inventory. Additionally, I spoked with Johny earlier than getting quest from Balthas with no result as well, so maybe here is the issue. (Tomas) (Savegame sent by e-mail, use mentats from the inventory first,please) '''I'm having the exact same problem/situation. Specs are similar enough to Tomas's that it's irrelevant. "Email savegame" doesn't seem like an applicable solution for me. Sorry if my formatting is off I don't know the protocol here. Please don't just erase this I really need some help here. I took jet to increase perception but after completing the dialogue options that should give me the quest to get johnny (since I had already found him) nothing was added to my pip-boy. Additionally, speaking with Balthas again opens up the same dialogue options as if I had never asked about his son. (Mason)(Talking to Johnny before getting the quest to find him sets a variable that make it impossible to get the quest. To fix it download this script and put it "wherever you installed the game"\data\Scripts folder. You won't be able to get the dog, nor should you, as it doesn't fit in the dialog structure and you already know where Johnny is so you don't need him. -Darek)' @ killap, in procedure Node025 of mcBaltha.ssl, add the following at the top: if (global_var(693) < 1) then begin set_global_var(693, 1); end * (Win7, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When you blow up the underground in the outhouse and the Chosen One survives, he/she always lies down until one were to move somewhere. Could this be fixed by forcing the get-up animation after successfully evacuating? --Breakin'Benny (talk) 13:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the chicken shack, there is a deathclaw-egg, which toggles the speech-icon, when hovering with the cursor over it. Screenshot & Savegame. (AFAIK, any living egg can be "talked" with, even if they don't display any outline in combat. There are many similar eggs in the infested cargo of the tanker in San Francisco. --NovaRain) * (XP, GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, mapper thing) Slight thing, there's is an unscripted dog standing in the same spot right next to the chicken coop just confusing me every time I come there. It looks like it was placed there by accident while whoever was making the map was putting the guard dogs down. If there has to be a random scriptless dog in Modoc, could you move him pls? Or if not, just remove him? * (Windows 7 32-bit starter, FO2 1.02 US steam, RP 2.3.3 Installer (default selection) Asking Sulik to wait in modoc can cause him to not rejoin. I haven't tested every combination, but it does occur when I have both laddie and bess following them with a CH7. I shot Bess and he re-joined, so he seems to be counting them. I have completed the umbra tribe and have vic as well who doesn't have this problem. This seems like a medium at least now that NPCs can be crippled in the outhouse and if you just don't like having to shoot cows. Savegame '(It's a "too many party members" thing and it does affect Vic too. Is there a possibility to not count Bess and Laddie in the party members check? -Darek) ' Ghost Farm * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) At least one of the kids here obviously has the wrong floating text. It talks like the kids in Klamath! Screenshots Savegame Navarro * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.30, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, Full). In the bottom-left corner of the Navarro base, there's a black bit where ground should be that also has a little bit of minor glitchiness on the ground if the cursor is moved over them. It's not bad, but could be related to the Resolution mod like when it was possible to get access to Broken Hills' Liz's supplies in her shop, stored in offscreen containers...Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) (Hmm, it looks like we have reached the map size limit and with how the new edges work in the high-res patch, I don't see a good way to solve this without cutting some area of the map around the top left turret. I'm going to leave it as is for now, since seeing this small black segment takes a bit of effort. -killap) * 2.3.3 This is a somewhat tricky issue, but still: if you get inside the armory through any of the manholes and take a hold on the Enclave armor, put it on and then reappear inside the base everything's OK, till you try to get past the gates from inside, in which case the guards turn hostile. Similarly, if you get back to the gas station wearing the new armor and try to get past the gates from outside, you are stopped by the guards in the regular manner, as if you aren't wearing their unique armor. I mean, shouldn't there always be a neutral reaction from the guards if you have the Enclave armor equipped, i.e. them thinking that you're a regular soldier? '(You forgot to add a signature. Anyway, I find that the gate guard shooting one of their own is because he doesn't want anyone who doesn't have the password Sheepshead in their area, as they could be suspects of being spies...the funny thing is, what if someone legitimate though didn't have the pass tried to leave? I agree that this seems a little odd, especially that the gate guard would indeed think it is weird that one of their own soldiers happens to not know the password, but how can he be certain? He says nobody gets IN-side without a pass, but what about out of Navarro? --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC))' New Reno * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When assassinating boss Salvatore, he (Salvatore) has a very long sequence where he slowly suffocates. When the player compresses time (aka resting) during this sequence, it does have NO effect. Probably an engine issue, but it still would have been a nice feature to be able to skip this sequence. '(Please, a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) ' * (2.3.3 RP, XP, GoG, installer, mapper job) The upstairs of the Mordino casino have 3 erronous blockers causing the wall to be shoot through in one place and targeting/line of sight weirdness in a hallway. I've fixed it on my side easily (you do have to delete a wall segment or two and put them back to access the weird ones), and there might be other such moments on this map. There are 2 pointless wall blockers where the purple X is, and a misplaced scenery blocker you can shoot through where the circle is. Pic here * 2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, installer version) The boxers in New Reno cannot make hook punches while fighting in the ring, and I know what the problem is; the 'thrust' attack mode for the '''Special Boxer Weapon' has its range set to zero, preventing that attack mode from being usable. (This is shared with the uranium ore in vanilla FO2) --Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) * EDIT: Also, looking at the placeholder items for the boxer appearance, can't they instead only use the HM/HFBOXX code (placeholder for females is currently that of metal armor) rather than seperate items for specifically-styled characters? HMBOXX is alright, but an additional character for other player critters (ex. HMBOXC) is not efficient. _HMBOXX is for the Hero Appearance mod. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 05:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) * (2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG FO2) There are 2 shelves blocked by girls in the Cat's Paw which cannot be reached, savegame by Breakin'Benny... Like always, everyone else is so lazy...could the ladies in the upper-left part be moved to the left of the beds? * (Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02 GOG, RP 2.3.3 install version) This is technically not a bug, but Louis Salvetore's death when he's assassinated the subtle way(s) through super-stim or stealing his oxygen mask is not very realistic; he slumps to the floor, with blood visible. Can this be changed to be like when silently killing Senõr Mordino, in which he really does fall over but without any blood at all? Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) - PS: Should we also have an extra note saying it's OK if we bug reporters think about making earlier save before even going into towns we've never been to before? Because, that way, someone could simply re-load the previous save so they can still play properly with a new version of the Restoration Project. * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but you can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame -Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Lloyd quest. Go with Lloyd to Golgotha, let him dig and send him down the manhole. Go after him, kill him, save the game, load the game and Lloyd's body disappears. Savegame -Mirak (Interesting. I can confirm what you say and it also looks like any body disappears down there too. Not sure why this is happening though. -killap) (The engine automatically removes anyone that is in Party.txt, so this is no bug in it self. The question is more to remove or not to remove him from there. I don't think there is any need for him to be there, but iirc it would invalidate old saves. Same with the "chicken" in Modoc and Doc Jones in V15. I think I've mentioned this before, or maybe I just figured it wasn't important enough. -Darek) * When you dance at the Shark Club the default female critter is used, even if you play as a red-head or blondie from the optional section in the installer. (You're wearing a wig. ;) Eh, I'd have to add new critters to the game to address this. Hmmm. -killap) *(Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) I get improper dialog option when trying to play slots. It implies my character is low intelligence while it's not true (Intelligence = 8) See the screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/BLkcHvp.png and savegame: https://yadi.sk/d/4xSxiKpfmnXru *(2.33 in vista) three card monte asks for 200 gold in return for info. He takes 1000 gold instead. Tried again, dropped all but 200 gold, asked for information, accepted to pay 200 for info but this time no gold was taken, still got info (-Ms.Chelles) *NcKitty.int Node988, line 1792: (sex_type 701) then begin. This should change to 703 (special), otherwise “standard” takes twice as long as special which seems wrong. P.S. I'm fairly sure line 1797: 2) * random(4, 8) * (60 * 10)); is default and used by dude_obj and party_member_obj. At least in the tests (originally & numbers switched) it seemed as if the dude_obj EN was used (either flat or multiplied, depending on how line 1792 was set). Not sure about 1); though. Would change too? Does that matter? I'm also not sure if this interferes with the temporary stat boosts (probably not) (I'm not a modder ;) ), but either way, special (type 703) should take longer than standard (type 701). In fact the three "special-times" listed should be for the options (700: oral, 702: just talk, 703: special request) and then default otherwise (standard and for a friend). *ncCorBro.int Node034: Do move global_var(358) + 10); to the top, and change (global_var(358) >= 9) then begin / set_global_var(589, 1); / end from >=9 to >=10. Otherwise this event fails to assign Gigolo (i.e. having sex ten times) although the condition is met. The second change is irrelevant (as it's met by default) but it's better to keep things clean (i.e. when gvar358 is adjusted first, it needs to check for 10 or more). New California Republic * (Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG version, 2.3.3 installer) Is anyone getting tired of these "containers out of reach" reports yet? The food table in Dusty's Cantina's kitchen cannot be accessed because it uses a proto id that asks for a character to be to the right on it... but there's a wall in the way! You can inspect this through the FO2 Mapper, hopefully easy to solve even with hex editing to change the proto used. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 10:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) * (Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer) Yet another case of "stuff" containers that cannot be reached because of them needing a specific position for critters to use them, here's one in Frank Carlson's kitchen. * (Win 7 SP1 64bit, RP 2.3.3) It seems that you can ask Merk "{131}{}{They say you're the man who ripped off my car.}", even though your car is not in NCR. I talked to Doofus beforehand (scskeete.msg), but didn't get anything from him related to stealing my stuff. - Savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The computer at the entrance to the city is described as a "Vault computer terminal, hooked into the main vault computer"... which is a lie. Screenshot * (Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, RP 2.3.3) I've got a mixed savegame in the NCR, the thing about that is starting with Vortis; though it's not shown in this savegame because I skipped some minutes (was before around 7 AM before I rested and missed the chance to see Merk), he is inside his room that is completely open and goes hostile upon me entering whatsoever. Then, when he makes you get out of his place, the teleportation is instant instead of a fade-out-and-in like in Fallout 1 with Vance...we also have Hoss in Dusty's Cantina, who, when spoken to from the other side of the table, will surrender if you accept his challenge by standing still and draw a gun on him. Unfortunately, going closer makes him attack! If I have to be honest, it's definitely an oversight that doesn't take pulling ex. a .223 autoloader into account. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 20:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) (For Vortis' issue, the warpPlayerOut action doesn't have fading functions. For Hoss' issue, it's not the .223 pistol not taken into account (the script check the range of weapon you're holding, I've worked on his script before for a serious crashing bug), but sounds like the aggro/line of sight problem. BTW, it's better to tell NPCs stay outside or on other maps, because when the bar fight starts they'll go attack Hoss as a normal enemy, and Hoss won't surrender as intended even if you only pull out the gun and do nothing. --NovaRain (talk) 01:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) * That's why I enabled the Direct NPC control (ControlCombat which should, again, replace "ControlPartyMembers" in the ddraw.ini when v3.4 comes) for Sulik n' Cassidy, so they don't open fire and upset Dusty...hand-to-hand attacks seem OK as long as they cripple Hoss without killing him. I hate it when friends make it harder for each other, such as berkserk-o companions. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) * I just realized something, can you try to make the action about him surrendering overriding his aggro behavior? If a gun is pulled on him, make it trigger the local variable normally used after beatin' him hand-to-hand. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 15:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Raiders * (2.3.3, XP, GoG, installer) Two out of 3 raider captains (the ones in the far end of the map) don't join the fight untill they can see you which means you have to walk up to them, which is silly considering that you can have a huge firefight and loot the place and they still wouldn't move from the spot. If there is such a thing (a flag, a gvar) which alarms regular raiders it should probably be attached to the icmrccpt sript which also controls the captains. (it's not icmrccpt.int, I've checked) (savegame please) Ranger Safe Houses Redding * (RP 2.3.3) When targeting Frog Morton's gang in Redding, the game says "You see a raider", but when you shoot him, the game says "Gang thug". (Please, a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) ''' * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - Inside The Last Gasp Saloon, with 1 follower, when "buying a round of drinks for my close friends here", the barman ask for '''0 (zero) dollar. It must come from a script because I didn't find anything in the text file. (I thinks it was a "10".) Look at the screenshots and savegame : Screen 1, Screen 2 , Screen 3,Savegame. '--> '''This allowed me to discover a bug with prices calculation, see just below : * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - Related with the above bug. I have another save with a few companions and another main character for that. And I will explain by giving examples : When "buying rounds of drinks for friends", with 1 follower, the bartender asks 5 dollars. With 2 followers, he asks 10, etc. It's 5 (or another amount depending of a lot of stuff)... So, it's 5 per person. But the player is not included in the calculation. Then, what the bartender asks and what the player pay is not matching. In this example, when the bartender asks 5, the player pays 10, bartender asks 10, the player pays 15, etc... In addition, no matter how many followers there are, none of them have beer in their inventory or become drunk. And the player always get only one beer in his inventory. A small extra : when paying 5 to the bartender, he wins only 3. Finally, when "buying a round for everyone here", the bartender asks 50, player pay 50 (Price is right !), but bartender only wins 20. Look at the screens, and this second savegame with a few more companions and another main character :Savegame, Screen A ,Screen B , San Francisco * (RP 2.3.3) -It seems that aimed "Piercing kick" doesn't show how many AP it costs (10). http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=07750280231763541868-Ewil (The game can't display any AP cost above 9 properly. Engine issues. --NovaRain (talk) 02:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC)) * (RP 2.3.3) -fcgunmer.msg -{102}{}{This is a rotund Shi who looks like he's running on permanent overdrive.} -The character model doesn't match this description. He should look like Vic or so. -Ewil Sierra Army Depot * 2.3.3 The punching bags are supposed to give +5 each to Unarmed, which is also writen in the message box. However, my character recieved +4. (the Unarmed stat was 200%, maybe that's the issue? Still looks weird) (If you tagged Unarmed, you'll only get 4% bonus, which is normal for engine internal calculation. --NovaRain) '(A savegame to check how the data is being saved would help)' * The last sentence of the Sierra Mission Statement on the pipboy is outside the border of the screen. I'm playing with a 1280*720 resolution. Screenshot * (RP 2.3.3 & UP 1.02.31) The organ extractor failed to extract brains from companions. There are also several issues regarding the organ extractor. Here's the discussion thread on NMA, along with Endocore's fix/tweak. --NovaRain (talk) 08:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 Equipping cybernetic brain for Skynet only gives stats similar to the human brain. (It should have higher melee damage, Small Guns, and Unarmed than the human brain version. But yeah, its IN is only 5 in the base proto (00000079.pro), only jumps to 10 after gaining a level. And its armor stats are lower in Lv2~Lv6 protos, that doesn't make much sense IMO. --NovaRain (talk) 01:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC))(It does make sense if you consider how the armor works for most critters, they stamped the wrong one :) -Darek) Slaver Camp * (Any specs, checkable in Mapper2) The big shelves in the main room at the main shack have an empty part, and both the shelf with the loot and the table with the loot can be accessed without interference from the raiders. They contain quite some goodies including a motion sensor way before you're supposed to have one if you find the camp without killing Metzger. I've fixed this internally by using a variant of the NCR locker script (as you get the quest to clean the camp out in NCR from the Rangers), attaching it to both the shelf and the table, and adjusting the slaver and map script to include a tweaked warning mechanism used for NCR guards. It's all checkable in the Mapper2. Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) * RP 2.3.3, Win7 Ultimate, GOG version:You can barter with Nessa's spirit and if you do so, her gray skin tone will not be there in the right hand corner. '(My explanation would be the Barter menu cannot keep track of "object transparency", so she does not have the Stealth Boy effect. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC))' * (Windows XP SP3, RP 2.3.3) Playing as a dumb character, you get a 'non-stupid' text after you have fixed the well. Vault 13 Vault 15 * 2.3.3 Darion always says - "Here you are at last, the defender of downtrodden bla bla etc." Now, does this line look normal for someone with horrible karma and negative traits? (I, for one, think that negative karma and traits is a major factor for bugs in the game, both vanilla and FRP. Good NPC's always react right to positive karma, but situation's often different in the opposite case) Thanks. '(Savegame...game & RP specs...Windows platform)' '(I'd say this is because Darion recognizes your character Chosen One as the grandchild of his father Garl's bane, so he greatly thirsts for revenge to take you down regardless. But still, it'd indeed be fine for his dialogue to adjust to bad Karma, something like "You may be a badass person like us New Khans, but we never forget the past and memories of my father's demise. Say goodnight forever!". --Breakin'Benny (talk) 08:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) Uh, as far as I know, Darion's no son of Garl... even though the line of yours does look cool:) But still, there's no evidence that he actually recognizes the player as a so-much-look-alike. Actually, what I think is that there should be, in case of bad Karma dude, a line concerning intrusion, i.e. that the player's not a member, etc. Thanks. '( Look at that character infobox under "family", even designer Chris Avellone confirmed it...wherever he is and whatever he's doing now. So yeah, Darion sees the Vault Dweller in the Chosen One's face. Granddad/Grandma killed Garl, grandchild looks just like him/her. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 07:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ) '''Ah, that's something I didn't know. Well, then, looks like it would be best to implement your line or something similar for bad dude and all is fine. BTW, you have my thanks for looking into this and other staff as well, looks like another patch may appear some time soon, and it seems quite a lot of work for Killap to deal with, all these unattended bugs, typos etc., I mean. Vault City *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another "right-side" item book case; In Lynette's room, the bookcase on the right makes the player character try to pick it up, but can't. Savegame * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Concerning the quest with the nearby Village (killing mole rats): The Player wants to settle the quest peacefully. He talked to The Brain and convinced him to stop attacking the VC-patrols. The player reports to council McClure. The council promises to tell Stark to stop the attack. Now the player wants to go to Connar to close the quest. On his way, he stops at the Corrections Center and talks to Stark. Here's the problem: Stark was obviously not notified by McClure and still demands you to whipe out the rats. This is a minor complain, but it still feels illogical from Stark to demand this at this point... Savegame. * (Win 7 SP 64bit, RP 2.3.3) - When you first meet Charlie, he has symptoms of radiation poisoning, yet when you look at him (right click - binoculars), the game actually says "He looks: Unhurt. Could this be tweaked a little bit? Savegame-Ewil '(I'm afraid that's a problem related to the game checking health points for the status messages, this also happens in Fallout 1 on the dying mutant. As far as we all know, there is no way to override the "Critter looks: Status" message without having to reverse-engineer the Fallout engine... --Breakin'Benny (talk) 16:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win 7 SP 64bit, RP 2.3.3) - You can get infinite karma by repeatedly talking to Mr. Smith about accepting/rejecting to help him with his plow problem. First tell him you're gonna help him and then tell him you'll do it for free, which gives you 5 karma points. Talk to him again and tell him you won't be able to get him his plow then talk to him again and you can repeat the whole process as many times as you want. -Ewil (You guys might want to check if this thing and other things reported here in all cities happens with other characters too. From an anonymous person) * (RP 2.3.3, Wine 1.8 on Linux Mint 17.3) After I took the scout around Gecko mission from Stark I went into Gecko to buy some 7.62mm for my new FN FAL. I ended up talking to Gordon and when I got back to give the info to Mclure, I got a dialog line about the magnetohydrowhatchamacallit but I hadn't talked to any one about what was wrong with the plant. *vcNancy.int Node046a (going on a date), doesn't advance time. Donating sperm (Node037a & Node037b) does (1 hour). Perhaps add (4 hours): * (60 * 10) * 4); to Node046a or Node046 but adding it to Node046a (after gfade_out) may be better. Vault City Village * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2), Humongous installation). My game crashes when I exit the Village (yeah, I solved the problem by killing overgrown rats and villagers and I have already taken reward). I was just revisiting the place out of curiosity and bam, a black screen appears when I try to exit. Using car or by foot - doesn't matter, I can't. Save (See NMA for discussion -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) During the second quest (put village on trader route) you are teleported to the desert and meet Baron the trader. You will then be teleported back to the village. After finishing the quest and leaving the village however, you start off in the wasteland, not in the village. The character doesn't get teleported back to the village properly. (You've posted the specs, but a savegame is needed too) Encounter Bugs * (Windows 7 64-bit, GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer) The dialogue with Arthur's knights does not check if you have the GECK in your inventory. It seems rather illogical to ask them about it when you already have one. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 17:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 encounters FRAN_Mercenaries. Mercenary female with a lot of plasma grenades (16777471) doesn't have throwing animation and so she can't use them. (Please post a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) * 2.3.3 Strangely enough, some gangs around New Reno, led by casino-bouncers'-look-alikes are not hostile towards player and are considered good NPC's, even though their floating texts highly suggest that they should engage the player just like other gangs - raiders, etc and be considered bad NPCs. (Please post a savegame and the specs of the game and platform)'I believe they should rather be considered neutral, as the mobsters who help fight off raiders and Yakuza are also there to ''defend New Reno from technical threats. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 12:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Misc. bugs * (2.3.3) Armour bug regarding Cassidy when he use a Spear/Sharpened Spear while carrying Power Armor, as it change his unique armor model to that of the standard Power Armor while he use said spear. When he threw it away, model changed back. Checked with Sulik's armor as well, same reaction to wielding a spear while using Power Armor. * (Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, armor NPC mod) I've sometimes noticed that Sulik moves a little jerkily when he wears armor, like when the last frame of his northwest running animation ('''NM%SOMETHING%AT.FRM) or his "lifting-weapon-to-shoot" one that moves slower than other FO1-style character frames. Is it possible that it was done from scratch, rather than originally as a seperate add-on for the Hero Appearance mod? Because, he sometimes also moves funnily with his magic-hands. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 Sometimes the player gets a message during combat that "the blow knocks you off your feet". The actual falling, however, does not always take place, so in such cases the message seems inappropriate. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Savegames in random world areas are named in a strage way. Screenshot; you can see "Desert Desert" or "Mountain Mountain" or similar names. Sounds strange. Just "Desert" would be better, wouldn't it? * 2.3.3 And again, regarding Cult perk... It looks like it's still not fully functional. E.g., when you visit Klamath with karma 0 and Cult perk, all good NPCs are happy with you, but folk in the trappers' bar where the Duntons hang out still spite you. In San Fran, Dragon's supporters show negative reaction towards you with a negative karma, even despite the Cult perk. I know, Killap had a long line on this one in the installer, still, I'd like to know, is it feasible to fully implement this perk? Thanks. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Party-NPCss with crippled limbs keep spamming floating text, telling the PC about their crippled limb. Since there is already a popup, reminding you about crippled NPCs in your party, maybe floating text could come up a little less frequent? Savegame * It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. * NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. * If you have a low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. * The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. * Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat makes the button remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. * Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Sometimes when you enter a map most of it will be mostly black but you can still move your mouse around to fill in the area. Engine issue that seems to crop up after many save/loads. Most often happens at the Den. Just quit the game and go back in. * The Karma Beacon perk does nothing. Engine issue but the perk could technically * If you've already been to a hex on the world map and a location is added to it (such as the Toxic Cave, etc) then the hexes around it are darkened again like you've never been there before. Engine issue * (RP 2.3.3) You can ask Phyliss in the VC vault "what if I get preagnant" even though you're male, seems to be a bug rather than a joke. GoG, english. * (RP 2.3.3) -ncSlots.msg -{191}&{210}{}{you one strange mutant} - Should probably be You -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -ncSlots.msg -{401}{}{NOTHING. NOTHING! You hear her laughing, and you become enraged…the Bouncers are forced to pry your screaming body off the machine.)} -Additional bracket at the very end. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -ncWriPly.msg -{471}{}{Look: In the wrong hands, a gun is a deadly weapon. Well, I mean, it's ALWAYS a deadly weapon, but in the wrong hands…it's, uh…deadly…hold on, let me start over.} -This line doesn't seem to have any effect. It doesn't do anything when you click on it. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -WSTERM3A.msg -There's a small script issue with {122}{}{I'm }. There should be this: '''op_msg_string(159, 122) + op_obj_name(op_dude_obj()) + "."', '''but the dot is missing. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -ncChrWri.msg -{150}{}{You see a tall young man with a mohawk. He's wearing a lot of chains and leather.} -Actually, the character model has long hair, not mohawk. -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) -ncCorBro.msg -{381}{}{I'm talking about Shaft!} -I saw this line even though I'm playing dumb character. * (RP 2.3.3) -proto.msg -There's a minor issue with displaying enemy details with perk "Awareness". When you aim at enemy with your weapon, you get a message like this: {535}{}{He has %d/%d hps} + {547}{}{ and is wielding a %s with %d/%d shots of %s.} + {530}{}{and has crippled limbs.}. The problem is that after "shots of %s.", there's a dot and after that there is "and has crippled limbs." This could be solved by adding something like this: {527}{}{ He has crippled limbs.} and editing the script. * (RP 2.3.3) -shtandi.msg -When you bring Tandi the computer parts from Vault 15 as a dumb character, you get this dialogue: 255 + 256. You should also get 258 no matter what character you play, but you only get it as a normal character via 255 + 257 * (RP 2.3.3) -pipboy.msg -{10029}{}{personnel are to be relocated to neighboring installations or } -Too long.;{20013}{}{designed to be used as an agent for the creation of super-} -Too long -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3, Wine, Mac OS X) When I make a critical miss "and hit randomly" a bullet doesn't appear to be spent from my weapon. I can't provide a relevant save because it's unpredictable for me. :-( -Andrew Merenbach * (Windows XP SP3, RP 2.3.3) As a dumb character, you get 'non-stupid' text when using hotkeys to control your NPCs. * (2.33 in vista) using mutagenic serum on a mutant in combat will allow the mutant its next turn, then its following turn it will immediately be shown highlighted and dead on the ground. Its turn does not end and cannot press esc for menu, space to end turn or enter to end combat. (-Ms.Chelles) Caravan bugs Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project